The Instrument Shop Facility provides the Fox Chase Cancer Center's clinical and scientific research staff with consulting services on design, material and fabricating support for their research projects which require improvisation in the development of new equipment and the adaptation of specialized commercial equipment. The reviewers rated the Instrument Shop Facility at the previous site visit as "Outstanding." The Facility manufactures equipment that cannot be procured from commercial sources. The Facility also modifies existing equipment to perform a specific function that might not have been possible, but is required by the scientist or clinical researcher. The Facility produces this equipment for the investigators with a turnaround time of a week or less, although specialized equipment may take up to a month or longer to complete. Forty-three (43) peer-reviewed, funded investigators from 9 of the Center's 11 research Programs utilized the mechanical expertise, support and consulting service of this Facility in calendar year 2003. This Facility, established in 1952, has operated under the direction of John W. Moeller, Sr. since 1989. The Facility has designed, developed, altered, and repaired 300 pieces of specialized equipment required by the scientific staff in 2003. Over the past five years the Facility has provided service to all of the Center's research Programs. In the next five years we expect the demand for consulting services and fabricating support on sophisticated one-of-a-kind equipment to increase. This expectation is based upon our reputation for providing excellent consulting and quality fabrication service and the Center's plans to recruit more investigators. Examples of equipment fabricated by this Facility for the Basic Science, Medical Science, and Population Science Divisions are listed below: 1. Robot Base Holders for Yeung (Biomolecular Structure and Function, Basic Science) 2. Hybridization Chamber Tops for Testa (Program Leader, Human Genetics, Population Science) 3. Incubation Chamber on Microscope for J. Russo (Breast Cancer, Medical Science) 4. Modification of Microscope Table for Bosma (Immunobiology, Basic Science)